elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dwemer
|spel = |speelbaar = Nee |type = Mer |voorouders = Aldmer |thuisland = Dwemereth |1everschijn= |laatstevers= 1E 700, Strijd van de Rode Berg |benamingen = Dwemer Diep Volk Diep-elfen Diepen Volk van het Diepe Dwergen |leden = Categorie:Dwemer |lengte = |haar = |ogen = |huid = |magie = |strijd = |dief = }} De (ook bekend als de Diep-Elfen, het Diepe Volk, De Diepen of het Volk van de Diepte) waren een oud, verloren genotype van Mer-bloedlijn dat afstamde van de vroege Aldmer en voornamelijk in Dwemereth leefde. Mer gebruiken de term "Dwemer", wat los vertaald "Volk van het Diepe" betekent. De term verwijst ook ook naar "diep graven" en "diepzinnig". De menselijke rassen op Tamriël verwijzen ook vaak naar ze als Dwergen. De Dwemer waren een vooruitstrevend volk, en waren ver vooruit op de andere beschavingen. Ze stonden bekend om hun revolutionaire ontwikkelingen, en technologische en ambachtelijke vaardigheden. Ze waren zeer bedreven in de metaalbewerking en kenden een unieke bouwstijl en architectuur. De Dwemer waren ook verantwoordelijk voor veel wetenschappelijke uitvindingen en waren trots op hun wiskundige, magische en academische kennis. In de Elder Scrolls-serie zijn de Dwemer vooral bekend vanwege het verdwijningsmysterie. In 1E 700, tijdens de Slag om de Rode Berg, verdween het gehele volk ineens uit het niets, om redenen die nog steeds bediscussieerd worden en onder omstandigheden die nooit zijn opgehelderd. Het staat ook niet vast dat ze allemaal tegelijkertijd zijn verdwenen of dat de verdwijning plaatsvond gedurende een langere periode. Uiterlijk thumb|244px|Conceptkunst van twee Dwemer Er bestaan essays, verhalen, legendes en vertellingen over de Dwemer die ingaan op de verschijning en persoonlijkheid van het Dwemerras, maar zelden van individuen. Men gaat ervan uit dat de Dwemer ongeveer even groot waren als de gemiddelde elf of mens, hoewel ze ook zo af en toe vergeleken worden met grote kinderen met baarden. Ander ondersteunend bewijs hiervoor valt terug te vinden in de visuele beeldhouwwerken. Op basis van de Dwergspoken, die ronddolen in de geruïneerde onderkomens van de Dwemer, kan geconcludeerd worden dat de Dwemer een voorkeur hadden voor zware metalen harnassen en kledij, vaak gemaakt van gepantserde schalen van antieke mechanica, of samengesteld door middel van kleinere onderdelen uit verschillende apparaten. Aangezien de Dwemer een Mer-ras waren, is hun bloed nauw verwant met dat van de andere Mer-rassen. In het Vierde Tijdperk, toen de Laatste Draakgeborene Septimus Signus hielp om een Dwemerkistje te openen met Dwemerbloed, onthulde laatstgenoemde dat het bloed van de vijf Mer-rassen met elkaar gemixt kon worden met een speciaal apparaatje, en dat het daaruitkomstige bloed dan niet te onderscheiden zou zijn van Dwemerbloed. Net als leden van de Psijische Orde beschikte ook het Dwemerras over een vaardigheid die ook wel ‘De Roeping’ wordt genoemd, waarmee ze telepathisch met elkaar konden communiceren. Geschiedenis Er is maar weinig bekend over de geschiedenis van de Dwemer en de oorsprong van hun beschaving. Er kwamen vaak conflicten voor met andere rassen, en ook binnen de gelederen werd er veel gevochten. Hierdoor is het moeilijk om een objectieve tijdlijn op te stellen voor veel van de onderstaande gebeurtenissen. De geschiedenis van de Dwemer begon volgens de overleveringen in het Merethische Tijdperk, al kan men ook stellen dat de creatie van Mundus (en van alle rassen) door de Aedra daar nog aan voorafging. Dageraad Tijdperk Tijdens het Dageraad Tijdperk wist Lorkhan enkele van de Et’Ada te overtuigen een wereld voor stervelingen te scheppen, die dan zou luisteren naar de naam Mundus. Terwijl Mundus zich nog aan het vormen was, bleek ook dat veel van de Et’Ada hiermee gedwongen werden om veel van hun kracht op te geven. Hierop ontmoetten de Et’Ada elkaar bij de Adamantine Toren. Deze gebeurtenis staat ook wel bekend als de ‘Conventie’. Hier werd besloten dat Lorkhan gestraft moest worden voor zijn daden; een straf die uiteindelijk ook werd uitgevoerd. Na de totstandkoming van Mundus gingen enkele Et’Ada naar Nirn om daar een nieuw leven op te zetten. Magnus maakte een opening naar Aetherius, wat uiteindelijk de zon van Nirn werd. Vele andere Et’Ada volgden en werden de Magna Ge. Ze schiepen kleine openingen in de Aetherius, oftewel sterren. De Aedra die op Mundus ronddwaalden, en dan specifiek op Nirn, creëerden later de Ehlnofey. De Ehlnofey van Tamriël werden op den duur de Mer. Vele verschillende Mer-rassen volgden. De Dwemer waren een van de afstammelingen van de Ehlnofey. Op een moment nadat de Dwemer het licht hadden gezien, begonnen de Tonale Architecten met het onderzoek naar de Aardsbeenderen, de mythische krachten van de Ehlnofey. De Dwemer probeerden vervolgens een plan op te zetten om de als heilig beschouwde onsterfelijkheid na te kunnen bootsen. De meeste Dwemer wilden op hetzelfde niveau staan als de Goden, met inbegrip van de onsterfelijkheid die daarbij paste. Merethische Tijdperk Tegen het late Midden-Merethische Tijdperk hadden de Dwemer zich al stevig weten te nestelen in Morrowind en rond het Velothigebergte, een bergketen op de grens van Morrowind en Skyrim. De Chimer waren ook gevestigd in Morrowind, dat toen te boek stond als Resdayn. De twee beschavingen kenden echter zeer uiteenlopende samenlevingen en culturen. Deze verschillen, maar ook onenigheden over gebieden en grondstoffen, leidden tot conflicten tussen de twee beschavingen. De eerste vrije Dwemerkolonies dateren van het Laat-Merethische Tijdperk. Eerste Tijdperk De Aetheriaanse Oorlogen thumb|244px|Een kaart van Skyrim uit het Eerste Tijdperk waarop de locaties van Blackreach, Akngthamz, Mzulft, Raldbthar en Bthar-zel op te zien zijn. Na 1E 221 ontdekten de Dwemer een nieuwe minerale grondstof bij het delven in FahlZhardum Din, ook wel bekend als Blackreach. Ze noemden dit erts Aetherium. Er werd een alliantie gesmeden tussen Blackreach, Akngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft en Bthar-zel. Het project van deze alliantie heette de ‘Kruising van het Diepe Volk’. De verantwoordelijkheden voor het project werden verdeeld over de verschillende steden: Akrngthamz diende als hoofdkwartier en de voornaamste onderzoeksfaciliteit, en Raldbthar, waar de meeste Aetherium vandaan kwam, leidde de mijnbouwoperaties. Mzulft werd gebruikt als opslaglocatie. Het is niet bekend welke rol Bthar-zel speelde in dit project. Vervolgens werd in de diepten onder de stad Bthalft de Aetheriaanse Smederij opgezet. Hier zouden de Aetheriaanse artefacten opgezet worden onder zeer precies gecalculeerde omstandigheden. In zeer korte tijd ontspoorde het project echter, daar de vier stadstaten die aan het project deelnamen elk de smederij persoonlijk wilde overnemen. Hierop brak een burgeroorlog uit die in de geschiedenisboeken wordt omschreven als de Aetheriaanse Oorlogen. Er gingen decennia voorbij voordat de oorlog teneinde kwam. Vooral Skyrim had zwaar te leiden onder de oorlog. De Dwemer werden verzwakt door de onderlinge strijd en hun rijk ging langzaamaan ten onder. Uiteindelijk was het Hoge Koning Gellir van Skyrim die besloot om de verzwakte Dwemerstadstaten aan te vallen en te overmeesteren. Een razendsnelle en zeer dominante campagne volgde. Gellir en zijn legers namen heel Skyrim over en ontdeden de Dwemer binnen een periode van nog geen drie jaar van hun land. Een eeuw later, rond 1E 324, wisten de Dwemer hun positie in Skyrim weer terug in te nemen. Ze zouden na verloop van tijd veel van de steden en gebieden die ze tijdens de oorlog verloren hadden weer terug weten te veroveren. Aangezien er geen bewijs bestaat dat het tegenovergestelde aantoont, gaat men ervan uit dat het project opgegeven werd, vooral vanwege het veel te grote risico. Oorlog van de Rots Tweede Tijdperk Derde Tijdperk Vierde Tijdperk Cultuur Samenleving Architectuur Taal Filosofie en religie Innovaties en technologie Economie Regering Bekende Dwemer Boeken over de Dwemer *Aantekeningen van de Auditor, verbuiging 81u5 (Auditorial Notes, Declension 81u5) *Antecedenten van het Dwemerrecht (Antecedents of Dwemer Law) *Antieke boekrollen van de Dwemer (Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer) *Antieke verhalen van de Dwemer (Ancient Tales of the Dwemer) *Azura en de doos (Azura and the Box) *Chimarvamidium (Chimarvamidium) *Dagboek van Drokt (Journal of Drokt) *Dagboek van een Mzulft-onderzoeker (Mzulft Researcher's Journal) *De Aetheriaanse Oorlogen (The Aetherium Wars) *De bruidsschat (The Dowry) *De denkbeeldige Dwemeradviseur (The Imaginary Dwemer Advisor) *De losprijs van Zarek (The Ransom of Zarek) *De ruïnes van Kemel-Ze (Ruins of Kemel-Ze) *De Slag om de Rode Berg (The Battle of Red Mountain) *De vreemde zaak van Ragnthar (The Strange Case of Ragnthar) *Dwemerdromen (Dwemer Dreams) *Dwemerkerkers: Wat ik weet (Dwemer Dungeons: What I Know) *Dwergautomaten (Dwarven Automatons) *Dwergen (boekdeel I, II en III) (Dwarves, v1, v2 & v3) *Geheimen van Dwemeranimunculi (Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi) *Geschiedenis en cultuur van de Dwemer (Dwemer History and Culture) *Goddelijke metafysica (Divine Metaphysics) *Guylaine's architectuur (Guylaine's Architecture) *Guylaine's Dwemerarchitectuur (Guylaine's Dwemer Architecture) *Hangende Tuinen (Hanging Gardens) *Herbane's bestiarium: Automaten (Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons) *Het alchemistenlied (Song of the Alchemists) *Het belang van het waar (The Importance of Where) *Het ebben van de gekken (boekdeel VI) (Fools' Ebony, Book VI) *Het ei van de tijd (The Egg of Time) *Het gereedschap van Kagrenac (Kagrenac's Tools) *Het hoofd van Brazzefk (Head of Brazzefk) *Het oude Dwemerboek (Old Dwemer Book) *Het overleveringsboek van de Dwemer (Book of Dwarven Lore) *Het zaad (The Seed) *Katria's dagboek (Katria's Journal) *Kronieken van Nchuleft (Chronicles of Nchuleft) *Nchunaks vuur en vertrouwen (Nchunak's Fire and Faith) *Nerevar bij de Rode Berg (Nerevar at Red Mountain) *Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel I) (Dwemer Inquiries Vol I) *Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel II) (Dwemer Inquiries Vol II) *Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel III) (Dwemer Inquiries Vol III) *Raleth Eldri's aantekeningen over Kagrumez (Raleth Eldri's Notes on Kagrumez) *Ulyn's dagboek (Ulyn's Journal) *Wat is Volendrung? (What is Volendrung?) Trivia Verschijningen * (Alleen vermeld) * (Alleen vermeld) * (Alleen vermeld) * ** ** * (Alleen vermeld) ** (Alleen vermeld) ** (Alleen vermeld) * (Alleen vermeld) ** (Alleen vermeld) ** (Alleen vermeld) * (Alleen vermeld) de:Dwemer en:Dwemer es:Dwemer it:Dwemer pl:Dwemer ru:Двемер fr:Dwemers uk:Двемер fi:Dwemer id:Dwemer Categorie:Rassen Categorie:Kennis Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Boeken